The Impossible Possibility
by Nyaw
Summary: Mashiro Rima is part of a group that like to think of themselves as heartbreakers. But does the new boy, Fujisaki Nagihiko, start to change her way towards what she does? RIMAHIKO. AND KUTAU, AMUTO, AND TADALU.
1. Heartbreakers

**Impossible**

_Chapter One_

It all started in here, in a secretly large janitor's closet. Amu, Utau and I sat around a large table. Today was Friday, the end of Utau's three months with Tadase and the tasks Amu and I had set for her. Everybody else in school were near the lockers, which was way farther away than here.

I stared hard at Utau, and smirked, "I think… you should dump him hard, and wipe that dumb smile off his face."

After the words slipped out of my mouth, I took a slip of paper out of my bag and placed it on the table. My hand slid it over to Utau's direction, she scanned it with her eyes, and then coldly laughed, "That sounds just like you Rima!"

On the paper was a list of public places where she could give him the heart-breaking news. I nodded and looked over to Amu's direction. She was a big softy, but since she was shy and her natural instincts were to be a bitch, she worked well.

Amu blushed when she noticed me staring, waiting for a comment or a suggestion. She mumbled, "Um…"

Utau and I shared a glance, knowing Amu used to seriously date Tadase before this game started. Utau asked before I could, "Are you daring to skip…this meeting?"

She'd survived the past three months well, but now at the worst part, she seemed to be at her breaking point. Amu suddenly went cold, and yelled, "Hell no! Utau, he's a pussy, okay? Do your worst!"

I mentally apologized for doubting her abilities. Then Utau stood up from the table, and slung her bag over her shoulder. She looked utterly pleased with today's meeting; after all, the end is the best part, "Thanks, you two."

I followed her to the door, and heard Amu also get out of her chair. Before Utau could open the door, she turned around and her eyes lit up. I questioned her motives, "What?"

"Don't forget our meeting on Saturday, at Rima's house," she looked straight at me, and gave this big grin, "It's your turn, and I know just who to vote for!"

She giggled and left. I heard her footsteps fading down the hall, and I faced Amu. I reminded her, "Come on, Amu, we've got to see Utau in action."

Amu lost that façade, and sighed, "Don't you ever feel…bad for them?" Her hands tapped against her legs. Now that I think about it, Amu is only sort of a bitch in training, but a very good apprentice.

I thought over her question in my head. Would that natural response be guilt? Because I could laugh it off, "No."

Amu stared at me with these big wide eyes, not sharing the smile. I waved goodbye, and stepped outside the 'janitor's closet'. Amu followed me out, shut the door behind us and didn't say another word. We went in our separate ways, and I could only think of one more answer to her question.

Not when they fall for me so easily!

I caught up to Utau, and asked, "Are you phoning him yet?"

She turned and put a finger to her lips. A purple phone was pressed against her ear. Her lips slowly curved into a smile, "Hey, Tadase, can you meet me near the back doors?"

I could only hear a muffled reply, and Utau just nodded a few times. Her smile faded a little. I mouthed the words, 'What?'

"Sure, I will…thanks, bye," Utau hung up and slammed her phone into her bag. She groaned, "We have to wait a few minutes, he can't open his locker."

I nodded, "Oh my god, really?"

"Yes," Utau rolled her eyes, "He's weaker than you."

That was pretty pathetic. I'm weak physically and secretly strong emotionally. Nobody messes with me, because they think I'm cute. But a few girls, such as Utau and Amu, know better.

I looked around the halls, than back at Utau, "I should go hide now…remember, wait at least two minutes before – "

"Hey, Utau!" I heard a sickly sick voice from down the hall. Sadly, I had to look. Tadase came running towards us, madly waving his hand, "Look who helped me with my locker!"

A boy with a cute face and long purple hair walked behind him, not too enthusiastic about the whole running thing. But as he got a little closer, he smiled at me. I smiled back, "Hello, I'm Mashiro Rima!"

I gave a quick run over, and pretended to shuffle nervously. He stuck out his hand, "Fujisaki Nagihiko."

My eyes scanned him thoroughly, and they weren't burning like usual. He was, in fact, pretty good-looking, except for that long purple hair. Realizing his hand was waiting, I acted happy and shook it.

Tadase gave Utau a big hug, and when he did, you could see the difference in height. Utau was the way taller one, and her 'boyfriend' seemed like he was still in Elementary School. She looked at me, and winked. I smirked back. Then I realized Nagihiko staring at me, his smile was gone and his eyes were inspecting me very cautiously.

But the grin was back, and I had to worry that I was seeing things. I swear, I thought I saw him frown. He's too stupid, I'm pretty sure.

"Hey, can Tadase and I have some alone time?" Utau asked, acting all sweet and sugary. I nodded, and walked towards the door.

Nagihiko followed me, and we both said, "Bye!"

For a split second, I thought I saw some pink hair in the corner of my eye. I ignored it, blaming it on the colorful advertisements on the walls. I opened the doors and started to leave, when Nagihiko stated bluntly, "I'll walk you home."

"No, don't…I'll be fine!" I giggled, twirling for utterly no reason. I thought it was stupid, but all my past fake boyfriends fell in love at first sight.

He did that weird face again, "Bye." I twitched, but continued out with my plan. As we headed in different directions, I pretended to leave and turned the corner. Then I started to count, and as soon as the number 20 echoed in my mind, I looked back. Nagihiko was gone.

I quickly rushed back to the doors, and crouched down. Slowly, I peered through the glass part of the one door.

"Hey," I jumped at the sound of someone else's voice. As my brain repeated the word, I turned. My eyes locked onto my creeping suspicion, Fujisaki Nagihiko. He wasn't smiling.

I quickly stood up, and brushed my hair back into place, "I think I dropped something really important to me… can you help?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

He gently smiled, and leaned in close to me. I went stone cold. What does an actually good person do in this situation? Then he burst into laughter, and took a few steps back, "You are the worst actor, ever! Seriously, who would believe that crap.."

I spat back, "What? And your smile was supposed to be convincing?"

"I guess not," Nagihiko shrugged, then stared at me, "Oh crap."

Suddenly, the double doors burst open and Tadase stared at us, with tears in his eyes. I was speechless, surprised I'd let some idiot get me caught. Nagihiko just waved, and mumbled something awkward, "How are you?"


	2. The Target

Chapter Two

Big purple eyes glared at me from across the kitchen table. Utau had already arrived five minutes earlier than usual, since she wanted to talk to me in person before Amu showed up. Thankfully the 'talk' wasn't a long one.

"So," she stared me down, "you let Tadase catch you spying."

I nodded, and quickly avoided her gaze. Suddenly, the ordinary table I always ate breakfast on was intriguing. It shook violently as Utau slammed her hands on the table, "Damn it, Rima! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I felt so bad, "Sorry, I got distracted…it'll never happen again." I tried smiling, but it was painful.

Utau just stopped, and looked at me in surprise, "Distracted? By what?"

Okay, that surprised me. Did she not notice Nagihiko behind me? I laughed, partly from nerves, "Nagihiko, he was there the whole time!"

She was about to grin, but suppressed it, remembering we were fighting, "Uh, Rima, nobody was there…"

"What?" I repeated my confusion out loud, and I sounded stupid. But when I thought about it, Nagihiko never spoke or made any noise after Tadase left and Utau came outside. Did he leave? Did I never intentionally ignore him at all?

Utau stood up out of her chair, and walked over to me. She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Rima! I didn't know," she whimpered, squeezing me even tighter. I tried to regain my breath, since I thought, seconds ago, we were seriously fighting.

"It's okay, it's okay," I hugged her back, "mostly my fault."

She grinned, "Well, that's true!"

"Hey," I fake-slapped her.

Utau then sighed, "What was Nagihiko even – "

The door flung open, and Amu rushed in. She yelled, "I'm sorry I'm late!" Her pink hair had been quickly tied in a messy ponytail. Her eyes shifted over to the clock, and she gaped.

I announced her suspicion, "You're not late, in fact you're early~!"

Amu groaned, shut the door, and dragged her legs over a chair. Utau and I shared a glance; we both knew Utau had something to tell me…privately. But right now, my fate was being decided for the next three months.

But Utau didn't want to take her time, "Okay, I want to go home soon, so let's get this over with." She leaned over to Amu and whispered something in her ear. Amu blushed, and started flailing around.

"U-Utau, that's really risky! I think Rima probably won't like that…" she frowned, and looked at me for a second before avoiding my gaze.

Utau sighed, "It's not about _our _needs, you know, the three of us, it's about the reward in the end. The only reason you don't like this idea is because you seriously like the guy I'm choosing."

"No I don't! You're trying to trick me," Amu shouted at Utau, stilling embarrassed. Personally, I thought Utau was right, and I was scared about who the guy was. Utau raised a suspicious eyebrow at Amu, until finally she realized that if she kept denying the idea, it made her look like she loved him (whether it was true or not).

I got prepared for her bitchy phase.

"Fine, he's just a little bitch," she glanced at me with these stone cold eyes, "she can have him."

Utau changed completely too, and crossed her fingers happily. She faced me, beaming with excitement, "The guy you'll be messing up is…!"

Amu slapped a hand over her mouth, and a muffled noise came out. She stated her opinion like it was the only one that mattered, which was cool, "Write it on a piece of paper."

"Why?" Utau and I both asked in unison.

She shrugged, "More suspense, I guess."

**[A/N: or so it didn't end in the middle of Utau's sentence. _]**

So, Utau quickly snatched up some notepaper from Amu's bag, and a black pen. Her hand moved fast, as she desperately wanted to see my reaction. Then in less than five seconds, she slapped down the paper in front of me.

**[A/N: ooooh this will be a big surprise… but am I being sarcasticccc? :O]**

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath as I picked up the slip of paper. I lifted it up to eye level, and took a peek. It was so obvious after Amu's reaction, but I couldn't believe it. This would be a challenge, and really…perverted. Secretly, I couldn't wait to get started.

I didn't think it would be so involved with my two bitch friends. One, Amu denied it but she loved him, and two, it was Utau's brother. Yep, the paper read 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'. I started to say the first words of the long months to come, "This will be interesting."

* * *

**Nyaw: omg im so sorry this chapter is so short... but i bet u didn't expect ikuto! :D**

**TEEHEE.**

**Nyaw: well soon you'll find out how Nagihiko is involved with this ;) well please...**

**R&R.**

**(rate and review)**

**Nyaw: DODDDSSS FURNITURE & MATTRESSSSS**


	3. Ikuto's Best Friend

**Nyaw: okay, I'm going to answer a few reviews that need some response ;)**

**LOVEandLOLs / when rima, utau and amu meet Yaya and eventually Kairi… that's when! :D at some times they'll be these little side stories just for the couples!**

**muzikchic4eva / I tried to trick the viewers (you?) hahahaha. Lol im sorry I just wanted suspense. ;) no no no rima ikuto for real! Im a complete rimahiko fan 2! –highfives-**

**Nyaw: ok, time to start the story!**

Chapter Three

It was my first day of having a target, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Utau was phoning her brother, to tell him I was coming over. Of course, Amu had to stay out of this plan. It was obvious that deep down she liked him, and we couldn't let her keep progressing to love. All of us are bitches, not love-drunk wimps.

So, the whole concept of heartbreakers is only about two things: for fun, and to help other girls that _were _love-drunk. Usually, a girl gets either rejected or suddenly dumped. But not a casual letdown, usually sometimes they cheat on their girlfriends. Or break up publicly.

Amu, Utau and I are all in different classrooms, so each block we're in a different place of the school. This helps us monitor the halls, and sometimes find these girls. One of us tells her our rules, just to make sure she knows that if she tells, we'll destroy her even more. Then, if she agrees, we tell her to meet us in the 'janitors closet', and offer our services.

Then whoever has gone last, has to go seduce the guy and break his heart in three months. So, now that you know, Tadase was our victim because he rejected Amu's confession in a public school meeting. Amu had accepted our help, and said she would change to become a 'heartbreaker'. Utau and I thought that her façade fit the part, so we let her in.

It's been a little longer than three months, and one guy who supported her a little was Ikuto. She hasn't tried to change her personality for very long, though, and the more she sees him, the more she backtracks.

Utau said goodbye to her brother, and hung up. She exclaimed, "Come on, Rima! To my house!"

I grabbed my house key, and as soon as we left I locked the door behind us. Amu left a while ago, since she was still new to this, and had to listen to us. Utau looked at me, "Remember the plan?"

"Act just like Amu," I replied with a smirk, "I know that already."

She laughed, "Good, maybe when you reject him, say you love Tadase…oh my god, that would _kill_ him!" Her evil laughter made me stare a little, as she got a little too absorbed into the idea.

"Wow, years of rejection from your brother did a lot to you," I sighed, and Utau glared at me. "Just kidding, really!"

I tried to laugh it off. Eventually, she relaxed and groaned. I asked, cautiously, "What's wrong?"

"One of us needs to get a drivers license," she stared down the road. Her house was around four blocks away. We both made depressing lazy noises, and practically dragged our feet down the sidewalk.

**-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-**

**[A/N: in this story, Utau is not a singer… but she can sing very well ;D]**

We finally made it to her doorstep, and I smiled in relief. Utau opened the door, and we both rushed inside. It was so sunny out, that the AC inside seemed like heaven at the moment. Until of course, other stuff happened.

"Ikuto! I'm home!" Utau called out into the house. I felt this bond with Utau because both of our parents were either wanting a divorce or divorced. Her house seemed as empty as mine.

I followed her into the living room, and found her brother, Ikuto, pouring milk into a bowl full of cereal. After I looked closer, I realized he was making _two _bowls of cereal. I had a few questions, "Did he just wake up, and does he make you breakfast?"

Utau shrugged, "Probably, and no…not at all."

"Here," Ikuto picked up the second bowl and a spoon. He carried it over to the table, "Since we both haven't had breakfast."

A kitchen counter blocked my view, so I couldn't see who was at the table with Ikuto. Utau marched over, "I said I was bringing a friend over!"

Ikuto gazed at his cereal, looking bored, "That doesn't mean I can't bring someone over."

"But it's awkward!" Utau yelled, then turned around to face me, "Right, Rima?"

I hated it when friends involve you with family fights. It's so awkward, and I wondered if I ever did that to others. Well, I've never had a friend over with my parents in the house, and I don't have any siblings, so…probably not.

I slowly walked over, "I guess…"

Well, actually Utau, you're making this awkward. Ikuto's mysterious friend stood up, and I realized who it was as soon as they finished talking, "It's okay, I'll leave."

"Oh yeah," Utau realized, "Rima knows Nagihiko, so it's alright."

Nagihiko and I met each other's gazes. He gave me a smug look, and I froze. Oh, shit. He looked away from everyone else, faking an apologetic voice, but stayed staring at me with a smirk, "I guess I'll stay then, since we all know each other."

I needed a quick escape; "I have to wash my hands, since I've been outside."

"Me too," Nagihiko agreed, "Because I'll be eating."

I speed-walked to the stairs, and rushed up towards the bathroom door. Nagihiko was right behind me, and as soon as Ikuto and Utau were out of earshot, he started talking.

"I know why you're here," he said slowly, with a sly tone.

I whisper-yelled, "How the hell do you know?"

"Because…of this," he lifted his cell phone out of his pocket. After a few seconds he flipped it around to show me the screen. On it were about five pictures; Utau and I laughing, me sneaking around outside the doors, the door of the janitor's closet, and the inside during a meeting – a very old meeting.

"How the hell did you get that picture of a meeting?" I shouted, accidentally forgetting to be quiet. We both waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. I decided to keep whispering.

He chuckled, "You let me in."

"What…?" I frowned, and started to quietly laugh. "Sure, I did…I'll just wash my hands now."

I turned on the tap, and started to clean my hands with soap and water. Nagihiko walked up beside me, and applied soap to his fingertip. He playfully traced a line on the bathroom mirror, "Do you remember all of your clients?"

"Yes, of course," I sighed, knowing he seemed familiar. Utau had sensed it to. Something wasn't right about this conversation, but I didn't know what. "How will that help prove your point?"

He ignored my question, thought for a moment, and then continued, "So…if I gave you a name, you'd remember?"

I just nodded, and turned off the tap. I dried my hands on a nearby towel, and walked over to the door. "First, I have a question. If you think you know why I'm here…tell me."

He rolled his eyes, "That's obvious, it's for Ikuto. Your client this time is just Utau, probably because none of you found a sad girl."

"Damn," I grimaced, "you actually got it right. Congratulations, I'll answer your question…maybe."

Nagihiko groaned in frustration, "Just answer it, and nothing will happen…" he smiled at me.

I shrugged, "Nothing?"

I mean, I'm allowed to have concerns, right? He slipped his phone back in his pocket, and pulled his shirt down to cover it up. Nagihiko looked to the side, obviously avoiding me, "Maybe your pride will die a little…"

"Whatever," I hoped that I actually could handle it, "I can handle it."

"Do you remember Fujisaki Nadeshiko?"

It suddenly all made sense. The crying purple-headed girl, our third customer, and her twin brother Nagihiko. **[A/N: ya… he's not a cross-dresser… _] **She was heartbroken after her brother's friend dumped her in front of a whole group of guys, like it was no big deal. One of the guys was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Nagihiko's best friend which I just recently discovered/remembered.

"That was the first and last time we let a guy into a meeting…" I felt sympathy for his sister's trauma, before realizing something. "You can't tell Ikuto!"

He opened his mouth to talk, before Utau shouted from downstairs, "What's taking so long?"

Nagihiko and I picked up the pace. He made an offer, or just blackmailed me, "I won't, unless you do something for me."

"What?" I stared him right in the eye.

He made his way to the door, and we both started walking down the stairs. I changed into an Amu façade, "Coming, Utau-chan~!"

Nagihiko laughed a little, and I stopped to give him the heads-up, "Yes, I know, I'm going to barf a rainbow."

As soon as Utau and Ikuto were in different areas of the room, Nagihiko and I realized we'd have to split up. Ikuto looked kind of bored, but Utau had a smug look on her face, "What were you two doing?"

"Washing our hands…" I started, losing my train of thought.

Nagihiko quickly saved me, "We washed our hands well, because, you know, that germ program at school kind of makes you worry."

Utau actually believed it! She giggled, "That was gross."

"Every slightly romantic thing you do with Ikuto, you have to do with me," he whispered in my ear with a smirk.

I tried not to blush, but I couldn't help it. That was very embarrassing, doing those things without any fake personality to cover it up.

I asked back, "W-why?" I could feel the gazes of Ikuto and Utau looking my way.

"If you want to get the job done, get it done right," he made a fair point. "Amu doesn't just push him away, she teases him and it's not even on purpose. But in this case…"

He leaned close to me and kissed the top of my head. Utau gaped, and shared a shocked look with a usual expressionless Ikuto.

"We'll start with the first move, but after this, whenever you two share something special…" Nagihiko looked away for the second or third time that day, almost as if he was jealous, "I expect to have it happen between us, too!"

I could barely nod, and for the first time in forever, I was speechless.

* * *

**Nyaw: arfarfarf... :D**


	4. Tadase & Lulu 1

Chapter Four

**Nyaw: this is a tadalu special. Rima & Nagi & other people will meet Lulu another time :O**

**Nyaw: so…yeah… ENJOYYYY :D a kairi x yaya will come soon 2**

My name is Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, and today is Saturday. I'll be starting school in Seiyo High this Monday, so in around two days. I just moved to Japan from Europe. My parents' thought I should get used to the neighborhood a little bit more, so I have to walk to the grocery store and buy something.

I think it's stupid too.

I pushed open the door, and a bell jingled that announced my arrival. I could probably get used to this. The whole shop itself wasn't very big, and a warm aroma filled the air. I think the smell was bread.

Sure enough, there was a sort-of stand connected to another room that was selling freshly baked bread and pastries. The guy at the counter looked bored, and he wasn't getting any business. It seemed that all the customers went to the general area of the store.

So, I took a peek at the center of all the groceries. There were shelves after shelves of food that formed a circle around another, more popular stand. The boy at the counter was giving away free samples. He looked about as old as me.

I now knew what was more popular than pastries. Well, it _was_ free samples. I decided to take my share as a citizen of town.

"What are you giving out?" I asked, and the boy looked up from his wallet. He had short blonde hair and ruby eyes that met my gaze.

"Oh," he snapped the wallet shut before hiding it in his pocket, I figured he was money-desperate, "I made cupcakes from a bake mix in this grocery store. Try one."

They were all chocolate, but differently iced. I took a blue-iced cupcake with red sprinkles, "Thanks."

He smiled, "If you want to guess what bake mix I used, and have a correct answer, you'll earn ten free boxes and some of my secret recipes. It costs 2$ to participate."

That's when I noticed how fake his hospitality was. If I was correct, the guy was broke, baking for other people's pleasure, and his boss made a contest to sell his secret recipes. I wasn't sure if these recipes were secret, or even his. I looked him straight in the eye with a glare, "You can do better than this."

He looked shocked, "What…?" I finished the last bite of cupcake.

"Good cupcake, though," I pointed out, "Anyways, take the money and quit this job. It's depressing seeing you die a little inside with every cupcake that gets eaten here."

I slid enough dollar bills on the counter for him to buy the whole store. My family is rich, in case you didn't know. His eyes widened even more, and he slowly touched the money, "Can I actually have these?"

"Knock yourself out…what's your name?" I licked the crumbs off my lips.

He stuttered slightly, blushing, "Tadase…H-Hotori Tadase…"

"Cool, you can call me Lulu," I finally agreed with myself he deserved a smile. So I smiled. I went to leave and hoped that counted as buying something.

"Wait," I turned around to see Tadase right behind me, holding out a slip of paper that needed to be filled out, "would you like to guess the bake mix?"

I couldn't believe this guy. He was too funny. I laughed, "Sure, you're lucky to be using up this much of my time."

We walked back to the stand, and I took a pen out of my purse. It asked for name, cell number, and then the type of bake mix. I smirked, "Is this how you'll get my cell number and last name?"

"Yep," he grinned sheepishly, "pretty much."

I wrote, _Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto _and my number. I couldn't care less about the bake mix, so I wrote the vanilla one I saw in the kitchen this morning. Yes, I know the cupcakes are chocolate.

Tadase took the paper from me, and gaped.

"What?" I asked, frowning. My taste buds longed for another cupcake. Tadase quickly took a golden key out of his pocket and opened a shelf inside the stand. I repeated, "What!"

He started taking out the vanilla bake mix brand I had named. Oh my god, those cupcakes were vanilla?

"Did I…"

"Yes," Tadase finished for me, "I added the chocolate flavoring myself."

I was pretty impressed. That would trick any dumb customer who didn't know each and every cake mix. Unless, of course, they were like me and just got a lucky guess.

He put ten boxes in front of me, and different slips of colored paper with scribbles on them. He leaned in close to me, and I blushed, "These are my secret recipes."

I took that the wrong way, and quickly recovered, "Can you help me carry this stuff to my place?"

His eyes lit up, "Sure!"

-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-

The door was unlocked, so I figured that my parents were home. Sure enough, my mom was busy jogging around the staircase and my dad was cooking bacon, pancakes and potatoes. He was busy multitasking, and I tried to quietly close the door but he heard us, "What was that?"

"Oh, it's just Lulu and…" Mom stopped running and though, "a boyfriend?"

Tadase blushed, "N-no, we just met each other at the grocery store where I wor –"

I covered up his true story, knowing my parents would like him better if he didn't work at a grocery store, which he now didn't; "He worries about the pastry stand, because they'll probably go out of business soon. Tadase bought me some delicious bread from there, and it's too bad nobody shops for their pastries anymore."

Mom squealed in delight, "It's too bad, whatever… but Tadase bought our daughter some food~!"

Dad grinned, "Yay~! Come join us for breakfast, Tadase. It's done."

I could only sigh, and then smirk, "His name is Hotori Tadase."

"Right," Tadase turned to face me, "Thanks Yamamoto."

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome, and that's 'Lulu' to you."

The room was lit up from the sun outside, and the windows were all open. As Mom and Dad set the table, I put some boxes in an empty cupboard. Tadase walked over and put the rest in, too.

I took out his secret recipes from my pocket, and told Dad, "Tadase gave me some of his 'secret' recipes, because he cooks."

My dad looked giddy, and snatched them from my hands, "How exciting! Tadase, I have a question about this pie…"

He went over to Tadase, and they sat together at the kitchen table. I couldn't help but be happy that my parents really liked him, because I might too. I sat next to Tadase and offered him a strawberry that was accidentally on my pancake.

We stared at each other for a moment, before I started analyzing every detail in his eyes and looked away. This was too much! I rushed down the pancake with berries, a few slices of bacon and ketchup-covered potatoes.

But my hunger came first, as always. With a little syrup on my lips, and my parents busy cleaning in the kitchen, I tapped Tadase on the shoulder.

His cheeks were stuffed with food, and I giggled. Tadase quickly swallowed, and went to apologize. "Sorry, I shouldn't be so eager with –"

I leaned in and kissed him. This would be interesting. I said with a smug look, "See you on Monday, if you go to Seiyo High." I then retreated to my room, leaving him in the hands of my parents.


	5. A Date

Chapter Five

After that, I 'accidentally' flirted with Ikuto, and hung out with Utau in her room. At around 12:30, after we ate lunch at her house, I decided to go home. I said goodbye, and went to leave. Nagihiko followed me, and apologized, "I have to go do homework, but thanks!"

Ikuto shrugged, and slumped onto the couch to sleep. I still didn't see why Amu was attracted to him, even in the slightest. His personality was a lazy slob that was sort of a pervert.

"Bye," I shut the door behind us, and turned to Nagihko. "Why are you following me? Why couldn't you just stay a little longer?"

He ruffled his hair awkwardly, "Because…you didn't listen to our deal."

I got a little defensive, "I did not! If one of us did first, it would be you!"

Nagihiko sighed, and backed off. He considered telling me my fault, or just letting the conversation drop – he told me my mistake.

"You flirted with Ikuto," he pointed out, as if I would immediately understand why that made him upset.

"Ya…" I nodded, like he was mental, "So?"

Nagihiko explained the deal; again, "Whatever you do with him, you do with me!"

I just nodded and rolled my eyes, "That means…you want me to hug you?"

"Yes."

Just so you know, Utau had been sitting on the very right of the couch. I was beside her. Ikuto was on my left, and on the very far left was Nagihiko, who had seemed to be observing from a distance. We were all just watching TV, and Ikuto and Nagihiko ate cereal. As soon as Ikuto finished eating, Utau took our plan into action.

When our target, Ikuto, looked pretty interested in the TV, Utau full on knocked me into him. I had 'not on purpose' spread my arms out and landed on him. So, technically it was a hug. He didn't seem to care until I pretended to blush, stutter, and apologize – basically act like Amu.

Nagihiko stared at me grumpily, and I knew we had to keep moving. The front door was only about two meters away. I was sure that Utau and Ikuto could hear us from here. The windows were slightly open. I mumbled, "First, let's get out of ear-shot."

I could feel my cheeks turning red, as we shuffled away. Then, when I went to move my arms, they went rigid. He gave me a few words of encouragement, "You can do it."

Slowly I made it around his waist, but avoided contact. He frowned, and I quickly moved away. I tried to restrain my smile of accomplishment, "There, I hugged you."

"That wasn't a proper hug," he pouted.

I just simply retorted, "Yes, it is! A hug is wrapping the arms around a person, doesn't mean you _have_ to touch!"

Nagihiko smirked, "I'm pretty sure this is a hug."

He moved faster than I could react, and grabbed my hands. He pulled me towards him, and suddenly let go of me. As I practically fell into him, he squeezed me tightly. It lasted for about three seconds before I burst away.

I'm the famous cute and innocent girl, Mashiro Rima, secretly a cold-hearted bitch. But for a few seconds, my façade was starting to become a part of me? If that were true, I would rather commit suicide than become…innocent!

As if that hug was nothing, Nagihiko asked, "What do you do if a client comes while one of you is working? What happens if three more come…wouldn't you all be occupied?"

"Hey! We just hugged here," I shouted at him. Strangely, I cared.

A familiar voice stated, with a little anger, "Ya…you two just hugged."

Nagihiko and I both looked to see Ikuto standing in the doorframe. He'd opened the door so quietly; we hadn't even noticed he was there. "This isn't what it looks like," I fumbled for words.

"I get it now, Rima," he stared pretty expressionless, but a little shocked. Didn't think there's more to sleeping, did you?

But I was panicking. If Ikuto told people about our group, I would be screwed. Utau would kill me, and maybe Amu. She's not the psycho-killer type like Utau is. What Ikuto said, though, was not what I was expecting.

"You two are dating, aren't you?" he sort-of laughed to himself, and Nagihiko and I shared a shocked glance. "I won't tell if you get horny somewhere else."

I had to set things straight, "Actually we're not –!"

But Nagihiko pinched me (it hurt) and interrupted at the same time, "What Rima means is…we don't want anyone to know about us dating, so can you keep your lips shut?"

Ikuto shrugged, and then he went inside after waving goodbye. It looked like he couldn't care less, which wasn't good. I groaned, "Nagihiko, you idiot…"

"What?" he laughed, "This is great!"

I sighed, "He doesn't care I'm dating someone else, that's not a good thing!"

Nagihiko stared, "What? Ikuto cares about you, it was really obvious!"

I'd forgotten they were best friends, "…Shut up, that's only obvious to his best friend."

He admitted it, "Yeah, I guess your right. But seriously, though, he just died a little inside!"

I felt my pride again, "Okay, what should I do next?"

Nagihiko thought for a moment, and then did a creepy eyebrow raise, "I think I have an idea~!"

-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-

It was finally Sunday, and what woke me was the doorbell. The alarm clock read '11:00 AM', and I sighed. Nagihiko was here, long after my parents had left. I got out of bed, and quickly got dressed into a tank top, skinny jeans, and flats.

When I answered the door, Nagihiko stood in front of me, excited to tell me what we would be doing. I guess I was also pretty full of excitement. Yet again, we would be doing something before I did it with Ikuto.

He asked, "Have you eaten?"

"No," I shrugged, "I just woke up."

Nagihiko grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of my house, "I'll buy you breakfast, come on!" I squealed in surprise, and locked the door behind me. This would be the best Sunday breakfast I'd ever had.

After awhile, I realized we were just walking down the sidewalk. I looked up at the sky, and saw light gray clouds merging with darker clouds. A raindrop fell on my nose, and I gasped. It was cold.

"Nagihiko, are we actually walking there?" I asked, and he stopped to face me, "It's starting to rain."

"Yes," he laughed, "you'll see why…"

He shot off running, and practically dragging me behind. My legs were attempting to restrain him back. I whined, "You're hurting me…"

"Then keep up!" he shouted back with this big grin on his face. I wanted to get inside, to get somewhere warm and to get my coat. I wanted to relax.

I turned my head to look behind us at my house, but it was already out of sight. I saw all different ones, but not my house. I faced ahead of me again. We were probably closer to this place we were heading then to my house.

I understood him. A sudden rush of adrenaline pumped my stamina, and I loved running in the rain. I caught up to Nagihiko, eager to drag him along. My grip tightened on his hand.

"I think we're almost there," he stated, licking rain off of his face.

I smirked, "Damn."

He turned sharply to the right, and crossed the street. The rain was falling heavily around us and I could feel it trickling down my back. I used my freezing cold hands to brush my hair behind my back for a brief moment, before tightly gripping Nagihiko's hand again.

I knew we looked stupid, running so dramatically just to get breakfast. I was sort of hungry for waffles.

A chain link fence was on our right, beside the sidewalk we ran on. I looked beyond the fence, and saw a field. A huge, grassy field, that dipped down to a sort of valley, and rose to make various mountains. A long area of short and long trees was in the middle of the valley, and I could remember playing there as a kid.

Nagihiko noticed me staring, and asked, "Want to go there after?"

"After…waffles," I licked my lips.

He pointed with his free hand ahead of us, to what seemed like nothing to me, "There's the restaurant."

"But…" I began, confused, "that's just a empty building."

We continued to run to the redbrick apartment that had been vacant for as long as I could remember. I thought for sure he was going to run straight into the brick, so I shut my eyes tight and cringed.

After a few seconds, I hesitantly opened one eye, and saw a beautiful house. It was quaint and simple, but when Nagihiko pushed the door, a magnificent smell escaped and flew straight at me.

I asked, "What just happened?" I'm sure that something truly magical just happened.

"We ran through an alleyway," he stared at me like I was stupid. I blushed, feeling really dumb. I turned, and there was an alleyway. Through it, I could catch a glimpse of the lonely field.

It was noisy standing where we were. The rain clashed against the cobblestone ground, and the peace and quiet of indoors was too tempting. Nagihiko held the door open for me, and I entered.

"What's the place called?" I questioned, because it looked deserted.

He shrugged, "I found it by accident, don't ask. Because _she'll _probably tell you."

A well-polished counter, a mini-waterfall, loads of tables, and even another floor, guessing by the stairs. That's when I noticed the girl Nagihiko must have been hinting about. She was behind the counter, wiping a glass dry with a pink rag.

Her brown hair was tied up into a messy ponytail, and she had cute pink eyes. She noticed us, but only came out to hug Nagihiko, "I haven't seen you since Friday! What's been keeping you busy?"

I grunted, overprotective, much? It was only Sunday morning. Nagihiko awkwardly hugged her back, before pulling away, "Rima."

I blushed. The girl stared at me, "Is this the lucky lady? Hello, Rima, my name's Shion!"

She came up to me and whispered something dirty about Nagihiko. I had to admit, that made me admire her a little. But I've heard much better and much dirtier.

Nagihiko sighed, "Shion, please…"

"Oh, fine," she rolled her eyes, "because Nagihiko's grown up now. Did he tell you how he found this place?"

I shook my head, but didn't want her to tell me. I was afraid I'd die of boredom just listening to her talk even more.

Nagihiko wasn't very social either, "We'd just like some waffles, please."

"TWO ORDERS OF WAFFLES – FUYUKI!" Shion shouted behind her, to what seemed like an empty room. She winked at me, "Now, where were we?"

Nagihiko groaned, "I thought you were the only chef!"

"Times have changed, Fuyuki is our intern," Shion laughed with accomplishment. She then slung her arm around me, and swerved me towards an empty table. I wanted to curl up into a hole and die.

Nagihiko followed us, and sat down beside me. Shion sat on my other side. I got mentally prepared to tune out and daydream if it got too bad.

"Well, to put it simply, Nagihiko stood up for Tadase when they were younger a _little too_ much," she sighed with an unhappy pout. "One day, this boy got so mad at Nagihiko for caring about Tadase, he chased him down the street. All of the neighbors could hear this boy shouting, 'Nagihiko is gay' and when they looked, he'd run by chasing Nagihiko."

"That must've sucked," I stared apologetically at Nagihiko.

Shion threw her hands in the air, "It was! This went on for a week, because I lived here, and I could hear it. That's when the fight came through this alleyway. That boy tried to get Nagihiko in a skirt…the sick pervert. You know, in the end, the one who's wrong is the bully…"

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the though, "Too much information…"

Nagihiko looked like he wanted to die. He only had to ask, and I would kill Shion, with no regrets.

But he didn't. She shot up from her chair, with a big smile, "Oh! Do you want to hear one of my piano riffs?"

I noticed the piano when she mentioned it. A big, black piano with a huge surface, you know…the ones you could dance on with a partner. As soon as she started to play, I could tell this place had a family vibe.

Our waffles were ready, and the waiter, Fuyuki, served them to the table. He was embarrassed, and couldn't stop messing up with his words, "Would you let some – I mean like some…sea…s-syrup?"

He had reddish-brown hair that was spiky at the back. His eyes were just a dull shade of brown. It wasn't a good catch, so I let him just stay as the waiter, "Yes, please."

The music stopped, and I pretended to clap. Shion stood up, and bowed, "How was I?"

"Very…interesting…." I acted like I was snoring when she turned her back on us.

Nagihiko chuckled into his hands, and we ate our waffles in secretive laughter.

-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-x0x-

We arrived at the park, and the rain had stopped. I went to step onto the grass, but hesitated. I didn't want to ruin my flats anymore. So, I took them off, and held both in one hand.

Nagihiko stared at me, confused, "Are you sure you want to run bare foot?"

"I don't want to hurt my flats," I stated, about to leap.

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "We can turn back, if you like?"

"No!" I shouted, and he flinched, removing his hand. "No! No! No!"

I jumped into the grass and started running around. When I went to look behind me, Nagihiko was right there, chasing me. I screamed and we ran down the hill into the valley. I yelled, "This is probably the biggest park…"

I caught my breath, "…that I've ever seen!"

We laughed, and I disappeared into the thicket of trees. I've climbed them so many times before, that I scaled a nearby tree in seconds. Height and a tree branch hid me from his view. Well, I assumed it did.

Nagihiko called out, "Rima!"

He was directly below me. I grabbed a pinecone beside me, and threw it down. It bounced off his head and hit the ground by his feet. He looked up to see me waving at him, "Come and get me!"

Nagihiko raced up the tree quickly, too, but I was agile. I jumped to the nearest tree, and grabbed a hold of the trunk. I found a good foothold before letting go of my death grip. I felt like five years old, in a good way.

He was right behind me, smirking, and he reached out to touch my forehead, "Tag, you're it."

I forgot why I was with him, "What…what was I going to do with you?"

"A date," he lay back on the tree and closed his eyes, resting on a lower branch than me.

I stared, "This can't be a date…I've never had a date like this before!"

The silence to him was bliss, but I was stressed. He just mumbled, "Exactly…" before he fell asleep. I wondered how early he woke up just to find my house.


End file.
